A Living Experience
by 2756
Summary: After awaking from her coma Hinamori joins Hitsugaya in the living world. Follow what they encounter! HitsuHina fluff i suppose. Read and Review!


A/n Hello everyone...again...if your happy to see me...which i know you are! Uh yeh well this was suppose to be another oneshot but then i think i made it too detailed or wateva...got to 3 thousand words and didn't even get to the plot yet so uh yeh...looks like its gonna be another failure since im too lazy to do chapter stories..but yes, let's see how this goes...afterall...it was either post it or lose it. 3 thousand words of my life! Like hell its going to the recycling bin!

Disclaimer: characters not mine duhhh...

* * *

It had been three months and twelve days since Kuchiki Rukia was returned to soul society. It had been three months since Aizen's betrayal. It had been one month and 24 days since Hitsugaya along with Matsumoto, Rukia, Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika had been sent to the living world. It had been it had been one month since Hitsugaya was permitted back into soul society to check up on his childhood friend who was still in a coma…and give a mission report in. It had been 9 days since he received word from soul society that Hinamori had regained consciousness. It would be 1 hour and 53 minutes till she arrived in the living world as a form of recuperation.

Hitsugaya stared lazily out of the classroom's third floor window. Was it really okay to send Hinamori to the living world? Sure, he wanted…really wanted to see her but her health came before his desires. What was Unohana thinking? Sending a person who had been in a coma for more than three months into the living world where the whole environment was different from soul society…and as a form of _recuperation_? The tenth division captain shook his head in disbelief. But then again even if he were to oppose the idea that would be considered as undermining Unohana's medical skill. In soul society _no one _questions Unohana's care for the sick. Kenpachi made sure of that.

Gah! The short captain forced himself to pay attention to the present before he began to suffer from the human disease called "home sickness". Ichigo had mentioned it as a joke, saying that it occurs mostly in small children while eying Hitsugaya. Damn that Kurosaki. It was lucky Rukia took action before Hitsugaya pulled out Hyourinmaru and froze him to death.

Besides learning to adapt to the human lifestyle and battling arrancar when they appeared in the human world, Hitsugaya and his team were also required to attend school with their allies. Why though, the tenth captain never figured out. So here he was in math class watching this balding, pot bellied teacher attempt to get his class somewhat interested in polynomials. Tch, how boring. Being the tensai he was, Hitsugaya was able to ace all his subjects so far with_ ease_. Rather amusingly though, his vice captain was less…efficient. As for the broughn's of the eleventh division, Yumichika and Ikkaku...they were _just_ scrapping through.

The white haired boy yawned, bringing his arms up behind him in an all consuming stretch. He then checked his blue Mickey Mouse watch. Twenty three more minutes till class ended. And more importantly, an hour and thirty six minutes till Hinamori arrived he noted a small smile gracing his lips. Since he wasn't able to be the first one she saw when she awoke from her coma, he had already decided that he _had_ to be the first one there when she saw the living world.

"Hitsugaya-san!" He blinked a couple of times before registering the hand slowly waving in front of him.

"Huh?" was his brilliant response. Slowly regaining his surroundings his eyes moved from the wrinkling hand to the ugly brown knitted sleeve, up the thick neck, the poorly shaved upper lip, past the red pimples and finally stopped on a pair of dark brown eyes behind a pair of seriously out dated, thick rimmed glasses. The eyes starred at him intently. He starred back at them blankly.

"That was the third time I called you name Hitsuagaya!" The stench of his breath was what really brought Hitsugaya back to life. The teachers face had to be at most only thirty centimeters from his face. Way too close for Hitsugaya's comfort zone. He instantly reeled back until his head was flat against the glass window.

"S-sorry _sir_" he managed to choke out.

"Yeah sir, he was probably day dreaming about his girlfriend" added Ichigo who was suppressing the strong desire to laugh at the flustered tenth division captain. It was after that brilliant comment in which chaos over took to was boring lesson.

"NANI?! TOUSHIRO-KUN HAS A GIRLFRIEND?!" cried out the majority of the girls. Instantly the small captain found himself surrounded by fan girls, some teary eyed, some more onto the aggressive side.

"Is it true Hitsugaya-kun?!"

"You're cheating on me?!"

"How could you!"

Slowly Hitsugaya slid to the floor while looking incredulously at the faces of his female classmates. This was hell. He'd rather face a group of hollows any day. Damn that strawberry head! He took cover under his table only to find that the fan girls has followed him there too, tugging his shirt, ruffling his hair, linking his arm with theirs. He heaved a sigh as his head rested against the window. Need he say it? He had obviously become a hit with the girls the day he arrived. By roll call he already had a fan club! Even Inoue and Rukia patted his head at least once a day - a gesture which he really detested as it made him feel shorter than he already was, but permitted as it seemed to have a certain effect on Ichigo.

Suddenly a hand grabbed his collar and yanked him out from under the table into mid air, another thing which reminded him about his height, or rather, lack of it. "It's okay Hitsugaya! I got you!" yelled his busty second in command with an overjoyed smile plastered on her face.

"Matsumoto! Let me go!" the white haired boy cried out attempting to free himself from how ridiculous he looked hanging in mid air with fan girls still trying to reach him.

"EVERYONE BACK TO YOUR SEATS IMMEDIATELY!" screamed their sensei who had managed to get a hold of a loud speaker. Unwillingly the girls returned to their seats though their eyes were still on Hitsugaya. Matsumoto _graciously_ "plopped" Hitsugaya back in his seat who had a glare imprinted onto his face. She, Ichigo and Ranji had enjoyed that moment way _too_ much for his liking.

"Hitsugaya-san. You _will_ stay back after school for an hour doing cleaning duties for causing such an unsightly commotion!"

"But sir-", It was Ichigo who started it, was what he was going to say but he knew that wouldn't change the situation. "I have business to attend to after school today" was what he said instead.

"_Your business _will have to wait then!" shot back the teacher attempting to fix his comb over which had fell out of place during the uproar.. Hitsugaya's eye brows lowered as he shot a death glare towards the teacher. There went his first-one-Hinamori-saw-when-she-arrived thought. The room's temperature dropped dramatically and for those who could see it, an icy blue aura with killing intent had begun to leak from the captain. Matsumoto acted instantly pulling her taichou out of the room using shunpu. Ichigo and Rukia came a second later.

Ichigo pushed him against the wall. "Calm down man. I know sometimes you just have the urge to punch someone down but-"

"What the hell are you going on about? Urge to punch? It's his _pride_ baka! His _pride._ The teacher hurt his _pri__de..._Something very important for prodigies", interrupted Rukia.

Ichigo sighed. "Rukia. I wouldn't expect _you_ to understand. You see this…this is a male thing. There's _no way_ you could understand".

"I think you're mistaken _Mr. Strawberry_. I just happened to read this in an _information_ book about human psychology. But I wouldn't expect _you_ to understand."

Matsumoto sighed. Talk about off. As the others continued to bicker she starred intently at her captain. "Taichou…Are you okay? Don't worry, I'll be there to make sure Hinamor-"

"I'm fine…" He replied cutting her off. "Just tell her I'm sorry I couldn't be there…" and with that he went back into the classroom with a _too_ calm attitude.

* * *

The bell rang at exactly three o'clock. An hour and thirteen minutes till Hinamori arrived in the living world. An hour of cleaning for Hitsugaya. Only Inoue dared to come close to him.

"Ano…Hitsugaya-san…We'll be at my house okay?" she said lightly offering a sympathetic smile.

"Mm"

"Ja ne…"

"Mm"

It wads only when everyone had left the classroom that Hitsugaya lifted his head. Things were not going his way. Sighing wouldn't do anything. Slowly he stood up and walked to the front of the class and began to erase the equations on the board.

An hour later and everything in the classroom was sparkling: the desks, the floor, the windows. It was only now that Hitsugaya paid thought to those which cleaned his whole division. Checking his watch again the sighed. Thirteen minutes till Hinamori arrived. There was no way Hitsugaya could be there when she arrived into the living world so why bother trying? Shunpo was only permitted during emergencies and the distance he had to go, surely there would be many witnesses. He slowly walked down the stairs to the lockers. Cleaning was much more tiring and troublesome than he thought. The worst part was the fact that you knew by the end of tomorrow your efforts would already be gone. School students weren't exactly the cleanest.

He slipped out of his white school slippers and donned his black converses. Shouldering his backpack he stepped out of the building and decided to take a stroll around the school grounds. Late was already late so it shouldn't really matter if he was more late if that made sense. He decided it did.

* * *

In a second he was up and alert. It was dark. Brilliant. He had fallen asleep in the school grounds. For a minute he just stood there waiting for his eyes to get use to the darkness. Ugh sleeping on grass wasn't exactly the best thing to do. Luckily the itchiness was subdued slightly by the cold. Firstly he decided he needed to know the time. Running to the closes light source which happened to be the tennis clubs change room he checked his Mickey Mouse watch. Four minutes past five. Everyday the sun was setting sooner and winter was drawing closer. It was time to leave the school.

Walking to the front gates he found them…"locked" he breathed out. Heh…this could be the most interesting thing he did that day. He flung his bag over the gate and did a few simple stretches. Things like this would be simple in soul society but with the gigai, things would be a little bit more difficult, especially if you considered his height. Analyzing the blockade Hitsugaya found an easy way to get over the obstacle. All it required was a little skill, something he, being a captain, obviously had. Attempting to jump over the brick wall next to the gate would be easier than jumping over the metal gate itself. The wall had at least 65 centimeters on Hitsugaya but that didn't bother the captain.

He took a few paces back and pushed back the sleeves of his school regulation jumper. Go! He sprinted or perhaps charged at the very solid brick wall. When he was close enough he jumped up so that one foot came in contact with the wall and the knee bent becoming a spring. He jumped off the wall and his other leg came in contact with the trunk of a near by tree and did the same movement before the other leg returned to the brick wall. Wall, tree, wall, tree slowly getting higher in a zigzag sort of course. When he was higher than the brick wall he used some extra strength to push off the tree and land on top of the brick wall.

"Heh…easy" he said with a satisfying smirk. He launched himself off the wall with his arms and landed in a crouch position on the other side before slowly standing up, dusting his hands, rolling down his sleeves, picking up his bag and walking down the street.

Hinamori should have already arrived in the living world he absently noted. And chances were that they were at Inoue's house having a welcome party of some sort. And knowing Matsumoto, there would be sake there. A frail Hinamori, a bunch of alcoholics and sake was not a good thing. Hitsugaya's pace quickened. But five was a bit early for alcohol, even for Matsumoto's standards. Hitsugaya's pace slowed down a bit. But what would they be doing then? Suddenly Hitsugaya remembered about Ichigo's secret stash of _adult content_. Ichigo, Ishida and Chad were all going through _that_ stage in life weren't they. An image of all three of them starring hungrily at a petite, frail Hinamori came into his mind. Before he knew it he was running with urgency down the path.

It was only when he stopped at a busy intersection that he began to comprehend how ridiculous the thought was. Ichigo was obviously interested in Rukia, Chad had too much moral to do such a thing and Ishida well…he was more interested into sewing dolls. God he was losing it. Fast, slow, fast, slow…It was time to get a drink. The pedestrian light turned green and Hitsugaya hurried across the road into a supermarket.

He quickly grabbed a bottle of peach flavoured tea and jumped in the queue when the aisle with magazines caught his eye. At school he had seen many of the girls reading such material. Hinamori was going to be bored staying at home while they had to attend school wasn't she? Maybe she would be interested in this sort of hobby. He stepped out of the queue and walked to the magazine racks. There were so many though…which one would Hinamori like…? He saw a few girls standing around one particular section and decided it had to be somewhere around there. Great! They all looked the same with a girl taking up most of the cover, a background of either white, pink, yellow, red or green, and words in different fonts, sizes and colour's all over the place. He was suddenly acutely aware of the girls and even some women looking at him strangely or giving him cutesy looks. He quickly grabbed the one in front of him a rejoined the queue. Even as he was paying the he felt the cashier give him a sympathetic look. "I-it's for my friend" he managed to say at his defence. She just nodded with an over the top smile.

By the time he got out he realized he was pretty late. So much so that peak hour traffic had begun of workers heading home. He stuffed the troublesome magazine in his bag and took a quick sip of his tea to settle his nerves and then continued his trek like walk to Inoue's apartment.

It only took five minutes. When he opened the door he could hear the laughter and talking immediately. He closed his eyes while he took off his converses and traded them for a pair of blue, fluffy (Inoue chose them) slippers. Rukia and Ichigo were arguing, Ishida was tutoring Ikkaku and Renji, Inoue and Matsumoto were discussing obscure food ideas. They were a loud lot that's for sure. As usual he could not hear Chad though he made a pretty good guess that he was reading. Question was…where was Hinamori?

He quickly peeked into the living room where everyone was making a racket. It was madness. He quickly stopped by his temporary room and dropped off his bag. It was only when he returned into the hallway that he detected the faint aroma something he hadn't smelt for a long time. Curious, he shuffled slowly to the kitchen and found omelette frying, vegetables floating in the sink, soup bubbling, meat being stewed…A trail of saliva had found its way onto his shirt. What can he say? It had been a while since he had seen _proper_ home cooked food living with Inoue and Matsumoto and all.

Snapping out of his food fantasy Hitsugaya moved closer and attempted to sneakily try a piece of the omelette. It was the most delicious thing he had tasted in quite a while…that is if he had managed to get a piece. Too bad that when he was one centimeter away his hand was slapped away and he came face to face with a skinner than usual Hinamori with her index finger waving from side to side in front of his face. "Tsk tsk Shiro-chan! Just like old times eh?" She said smiling. He almost fell down from shock. Before he knew what he was doing he grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the kitchen, down the hall and into the living room.

Everyone looked at them. "Well, well…Looks like the little kiddies are reunited" commented Renji

"Shut up Abarai! You guys are letting Hinamori do all the cooking?! She's sick! It's supposed to be the other way round-" Hitsugaya ranted on before being cut off by Ikkaku.

"She insisted!"

"I was going to but then everyone objected…" Inoue said quietly

"I didn't!" added Matsumoto brilliantly

"Arigato Matsumoto-san!" The two then did this hugging thing which Hitsugaya wasn't prepared to question.

"I was banned from the kitchen after last time" said Rukia bluntly

"Cooking is not my specialty", very Ishida like, everything he does must be perfect.

"I just fixed my nails, don't you reckon they're hot?" obviously Yumichika

"Uh…Byakuya never taught our division how to cook…"

The tenth division captain could've slapped his forehead if it weren't for his pride. However did he survive with this group for almost 2 months? Thank god Hinamori was here now!

* * *

A/n Pathetic closure? Yeh i was thinking that too...i actually wrote like 2-3 hundred more words until i realised it was taking wayyy too long. Apologies in advance. Next chapter won't be for a while i don't think and we haven't even reached the plot! Would be nice if i got a **review** you know...Or you could opt to help me write this thing...or be my friend...I'm just a loner with not much to say.


End file.
